It Started with Ending
by LastMelodya
Summary: Mungkin aku menginginkannya, tetapi aku membutuhkanmu. Aku bisa hidup tanpanya, tetapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpamu./Ialah satu-satunya. Selalu satu-satunya./Namun, ternyata segalanya belum berakhir./NaruSaku/Anti-NS just go out there!/Too much description, long author's note :')/RnR?


_**Disclaimer: **__Anyone_? _**Masashi Kishimoto**_x))

_**Warning: **__Semi-canon, hmm?, miss-typo, OOC?, NARUSAKU! _Anggap aja _setting_-nya tiga tahun setelah chapter 699.

_For all NaruSaku shipper, why don't we just calm the sucking down? It's hurt, too hurt, absolutely. But I just try to handle my feeling right now. Started with this fic. Enjoy! :)_

_Crack pairing? You think I care? :)_

_**.**_

_**It Started with Ending**_

**.**

**.**

"…_and in the end, the love we take is equal to the love we make. –The Beatles"_

**.**

**.**

Seumur hidup, aku tidak pernah berpikir akan merasakan sebuah hal absurd bernama jatuh cinta.

Ini datang dan berjalan begitu saja, seperti sebuah angin yang berlalu-lalang secara statis di setiap waktunya. Seperti matahari yang terbit dan tenggelam setiap harinya. Seperti hujan yang walaupun tak pasti, tapi akan datang menghampiri ketika saatnya tiba.

Gadis itu, Haruno Sakura, datang seperti semua hal itu.

Pertemuan pertama terjadi begitu saja. Awal akademi. Kami menjadi teman satu tim, bersama Sasuke. Aku tak pernah tahu kekuatan magis apa yang membuat sosok merah muda itu mampu memaku setiap gerakku. Aku bahkan belum mengerti kata cantik untuk mewakilkannya saat itu. Tapi, Sakura-chan juga tak secantik itu. Bertahun-tahun setelahnya, barulah aku menemukan adjektif yang dapat menggambarkan seorang Haruno secara keseluruhan—tentu saja sesuai perspektifku, ia … indah.

Terutama saat tersenyum.

Lalu, kemudian, Sakura-_chan _jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Yeah, aku tidak kaget dan tidak ingin peduli dengan itu. Tetapi, perasaanku berkata lain. Sasuke memang rivalku, dan semakin menjadi rival saat ia berhasil merebut hati satu-satunya gadis yang kusukai. Namun, padanya aku belajar apa arti persahabatan dan perjuangan. Kami memiliki banyak kesamaan. Salah satunya rasa sepi yang menggerogoti diri selama bertahun-tahun. Itulah caraku memandangnya sebagai sahabat; dengan menjadi rival abadinya.

Suatu hari, atas nama dendam Uchiha yang telah dibantai habis-habisan, Sasuke meninggalkalkan Konoha. Aku kehilangan, Sakura-_cha_n pun begitu. Saat misi pencarian Sasuke, gadis itu tiba-tiba menghampiri, dengan berlinang air mata, ia memintaku membawa Sasuke kembali.

Yang tanpa kusadari, janji itu, telah mengikatku dan Sakura-_chan_ dengan sebuah hubungan yang lebih absurd. Dan setelahnya, kami mengenal itu sebagai '_promise of a lifetime_'.

Beberapa waktu setelah kegagalan misi pencarian Sasuke itu, aku melakukan latihan khusus dengan Pertapa Genit.

Saat itu, aku menyadari bahwa aku harus meninggalkan Sakura-_cha_n juga, beberapa tahun.

Sembari berharap, saat aku kembali nanti, ia telah menjadi gadis yang semakin kuat dalam hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

Dan saat aku kembali, ia benar-benar berubah. Bukan hanya kuat, cantik, dan semakin dewasa; ia menjadi gadis yang sangat sempurna.

**.**

**.**

Banyak hal terjadi setelah itu. Akatsuki, Perang dunia ninja ulah Pein, kembalinya sang Uchiha bertopeng, serta perang-perang lain yang menyebabkan Konoha porak-poranda, Kakashi-sensei sempat mati—sebelum akhirnya kembali dihidupkan oleh Nagato, kematian Pertapa Genit, Tsunade-baachan yang kritis, kematian Neji, kembalinya Sasuke setelah berthanun-tahun.

Namun hanya ada beberapa hal yang dapat kuingat.

Seperti, saat Sakura-_chan_ menyatakan perasaannya padaku di bawah salju. Di depan beberapa guru dan teman-teman yang lain, dengan muka merona. Aku marah saat itu, tentu saja. Ia membohongi dirinya sendiri. Mengatakan menyukaiku dan telah melupakan Sasuke. Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa aku sangat mengerti dirinya.

Tapi, saat Sai mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya padaku, rasa marah itu sirna begitu saja, digantikan oleh rasa hangat yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhku, sepaket dengan rasa khawatir yang muncul kemudian. Sakura melakukannya demi menjaga perasaanku. Gadis itu memburu Sasuke sendiri, berniat membunuhnya—sendiri juga. Konyol. Dan aku akan sangat menyesal jika saja terlambat menyelamatkannya saat itu.

Lalu, hal lainnya, saat Sakura-_chan_ memelukku di tengah penduduk Konoha setelah perang melawan Pein. Ia satu-satunya yang melakukan itu. Satu-satunya yang berterima kasih. Satu-satunya yang lagi-lagi membuatku merasakan perasaan hangat. Satu-satunya yang menyadarkanku bahwa ternyata aku memang seseorang yang berharga.

Satu-satunya. Selalu satu-satunya.

Lalu, titik kulminasinya, saat ia menyelamatkanku dari kematian. Kembali mendetakkan jantungku saat benda itu sudah hampir tak berdetak. Aku tidak pernah tahu tekhnik apa yang ia gunakan, saat Gaara menjelaskannya, ia hanya bilang kalau Sakura-chan membedah dadaku, menyusupkan tangan di antaranya, kemudian … mentransfer chakra lewat mulut kami. Mungkin semacam CPR. Saat itu, ia mengatakan, selama ada ia, ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan aku mati. Ia ingin melihatku menjadi seorang Hokage. Ia ingin melihatku menggapai mimpi-mimpiku itu. Setelahnya, aku tak pernah bisa berhenti berpikir bahwa Sakura-_chan_ pernah menciumku. Bahwa Sakura-_chan_ lah si gadis perebut ciuman pertamaku.

Dan lagi-lagi hatiku menghangat saat mengingatnya.

Ia selalu menjadi penyelamatku. Ia yang selalu menyembuhkanku. Ia yang menerbitkan senyumku. Ia seperti separuh jiwaku.

Apa jadinya aku tanpa Sakura-_chan_?

Aku—

"Melamunkan apa, Naruto?"

—benar-benar tak bisa hidup tanpanya.

**.**

**.**

"Aa—bukan apa-apa."

Balasku saat menemukan Sakura-_chan_ telah berada di sampingku. Ia tersenyum. Masih senyum yang sama seperti dulu.

"Jangan melamunkan hal kotor, baka!" Ujarnya lagi, seraya terkekeh bercanda.

Aku mencebikkan bibir, "hei, enak saja! Siapa yang sedang melamunkan hal kotor?"

"Kau, _baka_-Naruto! Bahkan kau tak sadar air liurmu sudah menetes sejak tadi, kan?" Balasnya seraya menunjuk-nunjukku dengan tawa lebarnya.

Aku tak kuasa membalas. Senyum itu selalu memakuku. Ah, betapa aku mencintai gadis ini, Kami-sama. "Aku hanya akan meneteskan liur jika sedang melamunkanmu, Sakura-_chan_."

Tawanya berhenti seketika. Aku menoleh. Dan hal yang kudapati saat ini benar-benar membuat hatiku melambung tinggi dan penuh dengan rasa bahagia yang menyesaki.

Wajah Sakura-_chan_ yang merona.

Saat menyadari aku tengah memandanginya, ia memalingkan wajah cantiknya itu.

"Naruto-_baka_!" Ucapnya lalu memukul-mukul ringan bahuku.

"Sakura-_chan_…" Aku menangkap tangannya, kemudian menggenggamnya erat. "Tapi laki-laki bodoh ini sangat mencintaimu."

Ia menghentikan gerakannya, kemudian meluruskan duduknya di sisiku. Sebelah tangannya masih berada dalam genggamanku, dan ia membiarkannya tetap seperti itu. Bersama, kami terdiam menatap patung-patung berwajah Hokage yang seolah balik menatap kami. Suasana ini begitu familiar.

"Naruto, saat itu, mengapa kau tidak menerima cinta Hinata?" Suaranya terdengar kemudian, pelan.

Aku memejamkan mata. "Ada beberapa alasan yang membuatku tak bisa menerimanya, Sakura-_chan_." Suara napas kami terdengar sangat jelas. "Tapi, kau tahu, kan? Sebagian besar, alasan itu adalah … kau."

Setelah puncak perangku bersama Sasuke, segalanya memang terlihat siap untuk ditata ulang. Walau aku dan Sasuke kehilangan satu lengan kami, kami tak pernah menyesal, karena setelah sekian lama, _team_ 7 akhirnya kembali berkumpul. Sungguh, semua itu sanggup kubayar dengan hal apapun.

Tapi, Sasuke ternyata memilih jalan lain. ia tidak ingin menetap di Konoha—setidaknya untuk sementara. Ia ingin berkeliling dunia, melihat keseluruhan isinya dengan pandangan lain. Dengan pandangan yang lebih baik dan positif. Tanpa sama sekali berencana untuk meninggalkan _team_ 7. Karena meski ia tidak bersama kami, _team_ 7 tetap akan ada selamanya.

Sebenarnya, tanpa Sakura-chan dan Sasuke sadari, saat itu aku sempat melihat mereka berbicara berdua sesaat sebelum Sasuke pergi. Beberapa hal tak bisa kutangkap dengan jelas, namun aku mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana Sakura kembali menawarkan diri ingin ikut pergi menemani Sasuke.

Lalu, satu ketukan pelan di kening lebar Sakura-_chan_ dilayangkan oleh Sasuke.

Sambil berterima kasih dan berkata sampai jumpa, sesuatu dalam hatiku seperti ikut patah saat itu.

Aku merasa, benar-benar merasa, bahwa … Sasuke telah menerima Sakura-_chan_. Ia melakukan hal yang biasa Itachi lakukan padanya, mengetuk kening. Khas tanda rasa sayang seorang Uchiha.

Hampir saja aku menyerah.

Namun, ternyata segalanya memang belum berakhir.

Tak beberapa lama setelah itu, Hinata menemuiku. Dan tanpa disangka-sangka, ia menyatakan cintanya—lagi.

Aku sangat menyadari bagaimana perasaannya padaku. Aku sungguh tahu. Saat pertarunganku dengan Pein, sedikit banyak ia juga membantuku. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melawan hatiku. Karena sebanyak apa Hinata mencintaiku, itu tidak akan mengubah bahwa aku tetap mencintai gadis lain. Gadis yang selama ini selalu ada di sisiku.

"Sakura-_chan_, kukira, saat itu kau dan Sasuke…"

"Sssst." Belum sempat aku menyelesaikannya, Sakura-_chan_ sudah memotong perkataanku. Ia balas menggenggam tanganku erat. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang, pembahasan tentang ini sudah jadi sejarah masa lalu, Naruto."

"Tapi aku penasaran, bukankah kau saat itu ingin ikut dengan Sasuke? Tapi … kenapa saat ia kembali dan menyatakan ia membalas perasaanmu, kau malah menolaknya?"

Hening.

Cukup lama.

Lalu, suara lembutnya kembali terdengar bersamaan dengan desakan halus kepalanya yang menyandar di bahuku. Kalimatnya terdengar tepat di telingaku.

"Karena ada seseorang yang sangat mencintaiku melebihi apapun, Naruto. Karena ada seseorang yang tidak kuragukan lagi akan terus melindungiku sampai aku mati. Karena ada seseorang yang sampai sekarang, tak pernah bisa kubayangkan bagaimana jadinya, jika aku harus hidup tanpa orang itu di sisiku."

Aku terpaku. Sakura-_chan_ memelukku.

"Mungkin aku menginginkan Sasuke-_kun_, tetapi aku membutuhkanmu, Naruto. Aku bisa hidup tanpa Sasuke-_kun_, tetapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpamu."

Hampir seumur hidup bersamanya, aku tidak pernah tahu, beginikah rasanya bahagia karena orang yang kaucintai memilihmu?

"Dan sekarang, bukan hal sulit untuk mengatakan," Sakura-_chan_ mengangkat kepalanya, ia memandangku sekilas sebelum akhirnya mengecup bibirku singkat. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Wajahku memerah. Sungguh, kami memang sudah sering berciuman, tetapi selalu aku yang memulai. Melihat Sakura-chan yang lebih dulu menciumku seperti tadi, rasanya…

"Hei! Kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu, _baka_!" Ia kembali tertawa kencang, aku tidak kuasa menahan segala gejolak bahagia dalam rongga dadaku. Maka, tanpa pikir panjang, aku menarik sebelah tangannya dan menangkap tubuhnya cepat. Sakura-_chan_ yang kaget tak sempat menutup mulutnya saat aku sudah lebih dulu balas mencium bibirnya.

Dalam dan lama.

Aku bertekad membiarkannya kehabisan napas saat tiba-tiba—

"—Ayah, Ibu!"

Kami saling melepaskan diri dengan cepat, menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan pria kecil berambut pirang dan bermata hijau tengah berkacak pinggang dengan wajah menggemaskan.

"H-hei. Shinachiku-_kun_. Kartun yang kau tonton sudah habis?" Ujarku gugup seraya menghampirinya, Sakura-chan mengikuti di belakangku.

Pria kecil itu mengangguk, "hu-um! Katanya habis ini mau jalan-jalan. Kenapa Ayah dan Ibu asyik belmeslaan sepelti itu, huh?"

Sontak aku dan Sakura-_chan_ melebarkan mata. Astaga, apa yang baru saja anakku ucapkan itu? Demi Kami-_sama_, ia bahkan belum genap tiga tahun!

Sakura-_chan_ segera menarik tangan Shinachiku lembut, istriku itu berkata pelan. "Tentu saja kita jalan-jalan, Sayang. Tapi sebelumnya, dari mana Shinachiku-_kun _belajar perkataan seperti tadi?"

Shinachiku terlihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian menggumam-gumam tak jelas. Dengan polos, ia menjawab. "Aku seling mendengal Ayah bilang begitu saat menemaniku tidul, Bu. Katanya begini: Cepat tidul, Shina-_kun_, bial setelah ini Ayah bisa belmeslaan dengan Ibumu."

Ah.

Begit—APAA?!

Dengan panik aku menoleh ke arah Sakura-chan, ah, bagus, ia sudah bersiap untuk memberiku pukulan kasih sayangnya sekali lagi.

"NARUTOOOOO, SHANAROOOOO!"

Ah, Shinachiku-_kun_, kau memang benar-benar anakku.

**.**

**.**

**Finish.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n:**

_Well, everyone sad about this, I know_. Saya juga salah satu orang yang mendapatkan dampak sedih, nyesek, marah, kesal, dan hal lainnya karena chapter terakhir Naruto—khususnya chapter terakhir. Tapi, sungguh, _that chapter is irasional_. Bagaimana bisa, Naruto seolah berganti _genre_ menjadi sebuah komik serial cantik yang bertabur pairing? Dan beberapa pairing itu hampir tak masuk akal.

Yang paling membuat saya sedih adalah kenyataan bahwa Naruto tidak berakhir dengan Sakura. Saya sudah capek komen kalau MK itu plin-plan. Nggak ngerti lagi, apa maksudnya hint-hint NS dan perasaan Naru ke Saku yang diumbar-umbar itu? Belum lagi prinsip jalan ninja Naruto. Mau ngapain, sih? Fakta 698 chapter dipatahkan hanya dengan 2 chapter? Oh, Kishi, _are you kidding us_?

Okelah, saya sendiri sebenarnya seorang Sakura-centric. Saya suka memasangkan Sakura dengan siapa saja, dan untuk endingnya dengan Sasuke, saya masih bisa menerima. Tapi untuk di manga, NaruSaku itu _the most rasional pairing_. Seorang Sakura-centric pun pasti punya _ship_ utama yang jika dilihat dari segi rasionalitas menjadi pairing terbaik. Kalau ada pair utama yang diharuskan canon, ya itu adalah Naruto dan Sakura. Dan saya sangat tidak terima dengan NH! _How can_ Naruto mengumbar-umbar perasaannya pada Sakura, tiba-tiba di akhir malah nikah sama Hina? _Oh My_ -_- kebentur apa tuh dia? (saya tidak ingin mendengar pembelaan tentang ini).

Intinya, endingnya nggak Naruto banget. Saya malah lebih terima kalau ending Naruto _no pair_ sama sekali. Bagaimanapun, lihat dong apa genre manga ini. Ending yang memperdalam team 7 akan lebih baik, saya rasa. Sedangkan ini? Benar-benar _rush_. Bahkan berkumpulnya team 7 nggak dapet eksekusinya sama sekali. Kembali berkumpul setelah beratus-ratus episode ternyata gitu doang? hhhh.

Saya mohon maaf jika ada pihak yang tersinggung dengan ini, tapi saya hanya ingin mengeluarkan unek-unek saya. Sekaligus, ingin berpesan kepada para author NS yang lain. Saya kecewa beberapa author NS andalan di FFN malah pada _give up_ :( saya tahu, sulit rasanya membangun kembali _feel_ itu setelah apa yang terjadi. Kapal kita telah karam, dan mimpi kita dipatahkan setelah banyaknya harapan-harapan yang dimunculkan. Tapi, apa _give up_ adalah pilihan terbaik? Saya pun merasa bagaimana perbedaan menulis NS sebelum manganya berakhir dan setelah manganya berakhir, _it's hard_. Beberapa _feel_ nggak ngena sama sekali. Tapi … saya tetap ingin berusaha. Saya ingin NS tidak hilang di dunia fanfiksi.

**Karena saya percaya, memilih NaruSaku sebagai pair favorit adalah hal terbaik dan hal terbenar yang pernah saya lakukan.**

Ah, sepertinya curhatan saya sudah **terlalu** panjang. Maaf untuk segala kata-kata yang tidak mengenakkan. _Need no flame here, because really, you'll get nothing with that, understand_?

Akhir kata, RnR?

**Hidya a.k.a LastMelodya**


End file.
